


If you think my life is easy, you're wrong. ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Kihyun può trasformare il proprio corpo come desidera. Si innamora perdutamente di Jooheon, ma non gli ha mai mostrato il suo vero aspetto per paura di non essere accettato. Un giorno, Kihyun perde la sua capacità speciale e rivela se stesso all'altro, che lo accetta per come è davvero.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1125344173174022146?s=08 )
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 1





	If you think my life is easy, you're wrong. ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **CHAPTER I: THE MEETING**

Se pensate che la mia vita sia facile, vi sbagliate di grosso: avete idea di che cosa significa sprecare energie ed energie continue per sostenere un aspetto che non è il mio? Non ricordo neanche da quanto tempo sono così, ma so solo che non posso mai mostrare a nessuno quello che in realtà sono, soprattutto a lui, Jooheon. Io e Jooheon… stiamo insieme da qualche mese, eppure non gli ho mai detto del mio potere e lui sembra non essersene mai accorto, eppure sento che qualcosa non va. Le cose fra me e lui vanno benissimo, ma c’è qualcosa che non funziona in me: a volte faccio fatica a trasformarmi e a ritornare nell’aspetto di un umano normale, ed ho come paura che la mia batteria si stia scaricando. L’unico problema è che non posso chiedere a nessuno e purtroppo per me, non esiste assolutamente un libretto delle istruzioni. Non posso ingoiare una pillola per fare in modo che tutto vada bene. Non posso sciacquarmi la faccia e sperare che il giorno dopo tutto si sia risolto. Non c’è niente che fa al caso mio, ma sono preoccupato, perché non posso perdere Jooheon. Lo amo da quel giorno…

Io lavoravo in un negozio di giocattoli per bambini, ed in realtà mi sentivo abbastanza contento di quel lavoro: certamente non era quello dei miei sogni, ma non dispiaceva vedere i genitori entrare con i loro piccoli cuccioli, inginocchiarmi e consigliare loro qualcosa da comprare. Mi piacevano i bambini. Era sicuramente qualcosa d’innato, perché i miei genitori non avevano lo stesso interesse: mi avevano abbandonato quando ero appena un cucciolo davanti la porta di un orfanotrofio e da quel momento non avevo più saputo niente. Ovviamente, dove mi avevano lasciato, sembravano sapere che cosa fossi e perché a volte mi nascessero delle squame quando toccavo l’acqua del mare. Da piccolo non ci facevo molto caso, ma con il tempo cominciai a comprendere che poteva essere un grave problema. Quand’ero dentro all’orfanotrofio non c’era bisogno di nascondermi, ma coloro che si prendevano cura di me, mi avevano insegnato a cambiare aspetto quand’ero fuori: prendevo la forma di un bambino normalissimo, senza che le mie squame si vedessero ed i miei occhi non fossero inquietanti. Infatti, uno era rosso ed uno era azzurro, cosa decisamente strana. Troppo strana. 

«Mi scusi…»

Una voce nuova e gentile mi aveva risvegliato dal torpore dei miei pensieri, facendomi scuotere da capo a piedi per tornare alla realtà. Avevo alzato lo sguardo e m’ero ritrovato Jooheon davanti, anche se a quel tempo ancora non conoscevo il suo nome.

«Cerchiamo il reparto dei pupazzi, ma questo posto è gigante. È possibile sapere dove sono di preciso?»

Avevo ventitré anni—avevo il cuore debole, e la mia fantasia vagava molto velocemente quando si trattava di un ragazzo bello come quello che mi ritrovavo davanti. Avevo anche capito che non c’era interesse per le ragazze e che le trovavo solamente belle come amiche, ma non mi attraevano. I ragazzi, invece, erano un altro conto. 

«Certo, glielo faccio vedere subito! Ehy, ciao, piccolina,» chiamai, inginocchiandomi per dare un piccolo buffetto alla ragazzina che teneva un pupazzo – il proprio, probabilmente – in mano e mi guardava come se io potessi risolvere i problemi del mondo. Magari, magari avessi potuto farlo. «Come ti chiami?»

«Sako…»

«E il tuo papà, come si chiama?»

Sapevo essere davvero sfacciato a volte, soprattutto quando si trattava dell’innocenza dei bambini: non mi era mai capitato prima d’ora, comunque, di chiedere direttamente il nome del padre al proprio figlio. Mi ero davvero superato. Quasi mi facevo pena.  
«Oh no no! Non sono suo padre… è mia sorella,» si affrettò ad aggiungere il ragazzo ancora in piedi. Dopo quelle parole, poi, aveva cominciato a ridere: «sembro così vecchio?!»

Mi sentii uno stupido, ma cominciai a ridere insieme a lui, alzandomi da terra ed allungando una mano verso di lui. Avevo fatto una figura di merda, ma almeno potevo puntare sulla simpatia. Era un mio vantaggio oppure aveva pensato che fossi un perfetto idiota? Non potevo biasimarlo, in quel caso. Io mi sarei giudicato, e anche pesantamente. Forse, addirittura, mi sarei insultato.

«Io sono Kihyun, comunque. Non sembri vecchio, ma ci sono un sacco di genitori giovani che vengono qui dentro spaesati. Ho solo pensato… mi dispiace.»

L’altro raggiunse la mia mano con ancora un sorriso enorme sulle labbra. In quel momento mi resi conto delle sue fossette, così profonde, che le mie piccolissime dita, sicuramente, ci sarebbero affondati in quei due buchi neri. Erano bellissime.

«Io sono Jooheon, piacere! E non ti dispiacere. Possiamo dire che è praticamente mia figlia visto la differenza d’età… allora, i pupazzi?»

Forse doveva essersi accorto che dei pupazzi mi ero completamente dimenticato. Tornai alla realtà con una pacca sulla fronte e gli dissi di seguirmi, portandolo nel reparto dove i pupazzi erano di tutti le dimensioni: c’era ogni tipo di animale, ogni tipo di orsetto. Dovevo ammettere che quel reparto mi piaceva molto; questo, forse perché da piccolo non avevo mai avuto nessun tipo di pupazzo e tutto ciò che avevo imparato, era controllare il mio potere. Nient’altro. Non sapevo neanche che aspetto avessero i miei genitori. Che fosse per quel motivo che mi piacesse tanto lavorare in un negozio di giocattoli per bambini? Avrei tanto voluto avere un’infanzia come tutti gli altri ed ogni volta che aiutavo qualcuno o semplicemente mi guardavo intorno, mi saliva la nostalgia. Se solo avessi trovato un aspetto positivo per quel potere, forse l’avrei vissuta meglio. Ma che cosa potevo farci? Ero una sorta di tritone. Potevo respirare sott’acqua senza problemi, mi spuntavano le branchie, le mani palmate, le squame… wow. Un potere proprio figo.

(…)

«Allora grazie per averci consigliato questo… peluche così grande che non so ancora come metterò in macchina,» commentò Jooheon mantenendo fra le braccia un orso gigantesco che, davvero, sembrava essere quasi più grande di lui. Scoppiai a ridere, ritrovandomi – tristemente – di nuovo dietro la cassa. Li avevo aiutati volentieri ed avevo parlato del più e del meno con il fratello della piccola, venendo a conoscenza di alcuni particolari: non abitava lontano da lì, gli piaceva il mare (aveva raccontato di come ci andassero spesso perché anche Sako lo amava), e che aveva solamente vent’anni. Non era stata una grande conversazione, ma era stato amichevole, dolce e simpatico, ed io sapevo di volerlo vedere di nuovo. C’era qualcosa in lui che mi piaceva più del previsto.

Così, quando feci lo scontrino, senza farmi vedere da nessuno, gli scrissi il mio numero dietro quest’ultimo e poi glielo consegnai. Lo vidi sorridere, prendere la bambina per mano ed uscire da negozio. Speravo che quel sorriso fosse positivo.

Così era stato: giusto quella sera, mi scrisse su kakaotalk e mi sentii immediatamente una ragazzina alla prima cotta. Era già successo altre volte che trovassi qualcuno attraente, ma non fino al punto da lasciargli il mio numero con la voglia che mi scrivesse. Come avevo pensato quel pomeriggio, non capivo che cosa mi attraesse di lui, ma c’era qualcosa… qualcosa che mi piaceva tantissimo. Forse il suo sguardo ancora super giovane – non molto differente dal mio – e la sua inesperta voglia di fare un regalo alla sorellina, senza però sapere come muoversi all’interno di un negozio. Mi chiedevo se quella frase, se quel ‘potrebbe esser mia figlia’, fosse dovuta SOLO alla differenza d’età, o perché ci fossero altri problemi in famiglia. Di certo non potevo già indagare! A malapena sapevo il suo nome… Ah, giusto, e gli piaceva il mare.

Cominciammo a messaggiare, ed era divertente, perché non mi aveva neanche chiesto come mai avessi deciso di lasciargli il numero dietro lo scontrino: aveva dato per scontato l’idea per scrivermi senza fare domande e gliene ero molto grato. Ero molto tranquillo, dopotutto, perché era la prima volta che mi infiltravo in qualcosa del genere, e infondo non c’era da aver paura. Non ne sarei rimasto scottato. Era solo attraente, e potevamo rimanere benissimo amici… magari con qualche beneficio. Sì. Ero ancora vergine, ma non me ne vergognavo. Avendo vissuto dentro all’orfanotrofio fino ai diciotto anni era stato difficile farsi degli amici, ma poi ero andato ad una scuola pubblica e alla fine, quando avevo trovato lavoro in quel posto, avevo abbandonato tutto. La scuola non faceva per me. Mi piaceva lavorare perché mi permetteva di non stare mai fermo per troppo tempo, cosa che invece lo studio mi costringeva a fare costantemente. 

Imparai alcune cose quella sera: lui andava ancora a scuola, faceva l’università e studiava letteratura inglese. Leggeva molto, ma era bravo anche negli sport come il calcio ed il tennis. Più parlavamo, più mi attraeva, e più… mi rendevo conto che io non avevo proprio un bel niente da offrirgli. Ero bravo a disegnare, sì, l’avevo imparato con il tempo all’orfonotrofio, ma non erano perfetti. Leggevo, certo, ed avevamo anche dei libri in comune… ma altro? Non avevo finito la scuola e lavoravo in un negozio di giocattoli. Come poteva trovarmi interessante un ragazzo che sicuramente era anche popolare a scuola? A causa di quei pensieri, nascosi il telefono sotto al cuscino e cercai di addormentarmi.

La cosa che non mi aspettavo, è che il giorno dopo tornasse al negozio, ma questa volta senza bambina. Lo vidi da lontano, avvicinarsi alla cassa con le mani nelle tasche e quell’aria di chi ha fatto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto. Rimasi fermo, i gomiti appoggiati al ripiano, e lo sguardo puntato su di lui con un sorriso sornione: sapevamo entrambi di attrarci, ma era uno stuzzicamento che ci piaceva continuare. Mi attraeva e mi andava bene ammetterlo.

«Ehy, ciao. Sei da solo?» chiesi, poggiandomi, questa volta, il mento sui palmi delle mani, guardandolo con fare interrogativo e malizioso. Non sapevo come una cosa simile potesse nascere tanto velocemente, ma mi divertiva davvero. Mi sentivo libero di essere quello che volevo senza troppi pregiudizi.

«Sono da solo. Scusa se non ti ho detto che passavo, ma sarebbe stato monotono e ce n’è già troppo di monotonia in questo lavoro, no?»

Ormai vicino al bancone, anch’egli s’era poggiato a quest’ultimo, un po’ distante da me, ma pur sempre piuttosto vicino. Almeno, forse troppo vicino per due perfetti sconosciuti.

«Oh, quindi volevi farmi una sorpresa?»

«Volevo farti una sorpresa.»

Non so come fosse successo, ma ci ritrovammo nel magazzino del negozio, con io in ginocchio e lui a spingermi la testa fra le sue gambe. Era la primissima volta che facevo un pompino, ma questo, Jooheon, non doveva per forza saperlo. In qualche modo l’avevo un po’ spinto a farlo, perché avevo avuto troppa paura che mi piegasse a novanta e mi chiedesse di scopare, ma non potevo avere la mia prima volta nel magazzino di un negozio di giocattoli per bambini. Era già abbastanza indecente in quel modo. E così, mentre mi spingeva verso il suo membro, i miei occhi lo fissavano, osservandone ogni tipo d’espressione di piacere che si dipingeva sul suo viso. I suoi ansimi erano divini, rochi e dio, il suo sapore era mozzafiato. Quel giorno imparai che i pompini facevano per me.

Quando uscimmo dal magazzino, cercai di sistemarmi i capelli, sperando che le mie guance non fossero troppo rosse: nonostante fossi un tipo che non s’imbarazzava facilmente, la mia pelle era sensibile a tutto, e quando facevo degli sforzi in più, diveniva rossissima—le mie colleghe avrebbero potuto cominciare a parlare. Prima che potessi mettermi di nuovo dietro al bancone della cassa, lui mi fermò da una spalla.

«Solitamente non… è da me. Ma non so che cosa—non ti ho obbligato, vero?»

Si stava davvero preoccupando se mi avesse obbligato a mettermi in ginocchio? Per poco non scoppiai a ridere. Mi avvicinai a lui, mettendomi in punta di piedi – sì, ero parecchio basso – ed arrivai al suo orecchio: «se questo era obbligare, puoi obbligarmi quante altre volte vuoi.»

Lui sorrise e mi diede un piccolo buffetto sulla spalla, prima di sistemarsi nuovamente i vestiti ed avvicinarsi al bancone mentre io mi rimettevo dietro a quest’ultimo.

«Quando ci vediamo?» domandai, disegnando qualche tratto immaginario sulla superficie liscia, per poi finire sulla sua mano. Per un attimo ebbi il terrore che la ritirasse, che fosse troppo e che non aveva senso, ma lui, invece, la strinse ancora più forte, continuando a sorridermi.

«Quando vuoi.»


End file.
